1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to an execution flow of a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for testing an execution flow of a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies for measuring and verifying the integrity of a program are used to detect forgeries. However, because the method of measuring integrity handles a program image at a certain point of time, it has been used only for verification. That is, because the related art integrity-measuring technology does not consider time, it is possible to find a forgery of a program image at a certain point of time, but it is not possible to get information about whether the program image has been forged before the measuring and then restored again, which is a problem.
In order to solve this problem, a method of measuring integrity periodically has been suggested. However, as the program image becomes larger and is more frequently measured, more time and costs are required for measuring its integrity, which decreases the performance of the program and the system.